


Into the Darkness

by evrybodysdarlin



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Blindfolds, Fluff and Mush, M/M, Power Exchange, Sensory Deprivation, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 05:26:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1498321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evrybodysdarlin/pseuds/evrybodysdarlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal lets Newt take charge in the bedroom for the first time, and ends up blindfolded and at Newt's mercy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into the Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> This was prompted by killerweasel.
> 
> TW: Blindfolds, one instance of spanking, and basically just a power exchange in the bedroom where Hannibal lets Newt be completely in charge of him and he is completely passive and vulnerable and kind of uncomfortable, but then it ends up amazing. Cursing and shameless smut, of course. 
> 
> Also, if you hate romance, I'm sorry, because this got kind of romantic. It's mostly smutty, though.

Newt was always a weird little motherfucker, but this night was taking it to a whole new level.

"Why do you keep smiling at me like that, kid? You're making me nervous," Hannibal said. Newt had been gazing at him dreamily from across the table during their entire dinner together.

"Just thinking about what I'm going to do to you when we get home. Don't you remember what night it is?"

Hannibal sighed. "Oh, God."

"Don't sound so grouchy. You're gonna love it."

Hannibal tended to take charge in the bedroom. He'd never gotten any complaints. He'd _really_ never gotten any complaints from Newt. Actually, Newt's comments on their sex life tended to be full of the most creatively dirty compliments he'd ever heard. But a few nights ago, Newt had asked if he could be "in charge" for one night. Hannibal hadn't been exactly sure what he meant by that, and he'd started getting worrying visions of chains and whips, but he'd never been good at saying no to Newt, so he agreed.

Now, the promised night had arrived.

"If you say so, kid." 

Newt reached across the table and covered Hannibal's hand with his. Well, tried to cover it. "Do you not want to do it tonight? I swear, it's not anything weird. But you have veto power, of course." Newt was babbling now. Nervous, babbling Newt was never good.

"No, it's fine, I want to do it. I just wish I knew what you were planning." 

"It's almost disappointing how un-kinky it is." Newt looked shly down at the table, and Hannibal reached across and cupped his hand around Newt's chin, tilting his head up so he could look in his eyes.

"C'mon, tell me, baby." He let his voice go low and smooth, and watched Newt's eyes dilate.

Newt wasn't so good at saying no to Hannibal, either.

Newt leaned across the table to whisper in his ear. "Fine, all right. A blindfold. Just a blindfold. And one simple rule."

"Oh?"

"You don't touch me. I touch you."

Hannibal was startled by the little thrill that went through his body at the words. It wasn't the kind of thing he'd ever thought of before. He liked to be in control. But Newt's voice had open arousal in it when he spoke the words, and that sparked a little flare of interest in his own gut. And just think of all the ways Newt could touch him. All the many, many ways.

"I suppose I can agree to those terms," Hannibal said, barely managing to keep his face straight.

"Shake on it?" Newt asked softly.

"Mmm, no, I don't think so." Hannibal grabbed Newt's head and pulled him in, lifting him halfway out of his seat, and they kissed on it instead.

When they got back to Hannibal's apartment, Newt immediately sprang into action. "Okay, my turn to be in charge begins now. Let's go into the bedroom. No distractions. Turn your phone off."

"So bossy already," Hannibal grumbled jokingly as he obeyed. 

When they were standing next to the bed, Newt got this serious, determined expression. "You're sure you're okay?"

Hannibal rolled his eyes. "Of course." He didn't like being asked that. He wasn't used to it.

"Okay, then. First things first. Glasses off."

Hannibal obeyed easily. He'd been uncomfortable taking his goggles off in front of Newt at first, but Newt had insisted that having sex with someone hiding behind dark glasses was too weird to handle. Hannibal was used to being without them now.

He wasn't so used to what Newt did this time. As soon as Hannibal pulled his glasses off, Newt got up onto his toes and pressed a little line of kisses along the scar that cut across his face. 

"Okay, gorgeous," Newt said cheerfully. "Blindfold now." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a length of dark red silk.

"Oh, baby, you got my color! You're a doll," Hannibal gushed, making it over-the-top on purpose.

Newt chuckled. "Stop making me laugh."

"You know, you could have just gotten an eyepatch instead. Made a pirate out of me. I'm already half-blind."

Newt laughed out loud, but then pressed his lips firmly into a line. "I'm serious. Shh! I'm trying to be sexy here."

"You're sexy whether you try or not." Hannibal grinned and reached out to set his hands on Newt's hips, pulling his boy close, and Newt melted into him for a moment. Then he pulled back.

"The no touching rule starts now," he said, holding up his index finger scoldingly. "Don't touch me unless I tell you to. And it's time to put this on." He leaned up and wrapped the red silk around Hannibal's eyes, firmly tying it behind his head. "This okay?"

Hannibal blinked behind the cloth. He really couldn't see a thing. "Yeah, fine."

"Okay." Newt's hands on his shoulders vanished. Hannibal stood there alone, untouched, blind. It was unsettling.

It only got more unsettling as it went on. He didn't even hear Newt moving. He waited a full minute before he spoke. "Newt?"

"I'm right here. Just looking at you."

"You're creepy, kid."

"Do I need a gag, too?" 

"No, I'll cooperate. I'm getting a little lonely, though."

"I'm right here. Let's get you undressed."

Hannibal reached up to the collar of his own shirt, eager for something to do to break the strange tension stretching through the air, but he felt Newt bat his hand away. 

"I'll do it. Just be still."

Newt's hands were quick, deft, and gentle as they slipped his jacket off. As soon as the layer of fabric was gone, Newt let his hands slide across Hannibal's shoulders, down his arms, up across his stomach and chest, and Hannibal felt goosebumps forming under Newt's hands, under his shirt, just from the touch. 

Newt removed his dress shirt with equal care, then touched him again, even more thoroughly than before, nothing but a thin undershirt between Newt's warm hands and his skin. A little shudder ran through his body, and he felt almost embarrassed that he was so affected when Newt hadn't even touched him below the waist yet. 

When Newt removed his undershirt, he didn't touch him right away. He must have stepped back for a moment, because Hannibal couldn't feel him anywhere. He must be looking at him again. 

"You're so sexy, baby." Newt's voice suddenly speaking startled him a little, and the words he said were no less surprising. Hannibal didn't get much praise for his looks.

He was distracted from his thoughts by Newt's hands finally, finally touching him, sliding all over, pressing his skin firmly. It was like he was mapping him out, trying to feel every inch of him. His hands ran over Hannibal's scars, his tattoos, his pierced nipples with equal impunity, not pausing, and Hannibal's shudder was surely visible this time.

Newt's hands ended up clasped into his own hands for a moment, lacing their fingers together, squeezing like he was reassuring him, and Hannibal almost asked aloud, _Why are you so careful with me?_

He was distracted by the welcome feeling of Newt unbuckling his belt and opening the fly of his pants. Newt slid his pants off carefully, and he cooperated by lifting his feet one at a time to step out of them. 

After a few moments of silent absence, Newt's touch returned, this time thoroughly stroking every inch of Hannibal's skin that was covered by his silk boxers. He kept up the smooth, wandering strokes, refusing to linger on Hannibal's cock that was already more than halfway hard. Hannibal moaned in despair as Newt's hand skimmed once over his aching erection before moving away.

Newt removed his boxers next and repeated the motions, taking mercy on him enough to wrap his hand around his cock and stroke smoothly one time, and God, Hannibal hoped this was going in a blowjob direction, even though it would be a shame to get a blowjob from Newt without being able to look down and see his sinful mouth and pretty upturned eyes as he sucked.

"Get on the bed." Newt's voice sounded a little raspy, and more than a little turned on. God, Hannibal wanted to kiss him, but he wasn't sure where to aim his lips. "Here, I'll help you," Newt continued, and Hannibal acquiesced to being pulled gently onto his own king-sized bed.

"Let me get you how I want you." Newt pushed him back a little further, urging him with gentle and way-too-short touches to lie down on his back on the bed, his head propped up on a soft pillow. 

That was relaxing enough, but then he felt Newt touching him again, pulling his arms up so that they were raised over his head, lying on the pillows, almost as though they were shackled or tied. "Keep these here," Newt whispered as he pressed them down.

Then, even more startling, Newt was touching his thighs, gently pulling his legs apart just a little, widening them so that he was on display. "Stay."

Newt's touch vanished again, and Hannibal arched up involuntarily a little, trying to chase it. He couldn't even tell if Newt was still next to him on the bed anymore. Damn expensive foam mattress. Hannibal stared into the dark of his blindfold, feeling really helpless for the first time, wondering if he was alone.

"You're so amazing," Newt said, his voice suddenly breaking the silence. "I get hard just looking at you. Maybe I should just jerk off while I watch you, while you're just waiting there for me."

Hannibal growled, protesting, and he heard Newt laugh quietly.

Silence fell across the room for another minute, but it felt like an hour. Hannibal clenched and unclenched his fists, keeping his hands pressed into the pillows, feeling like he would burst if he didn't feel Newt's hands again, his mouth, anything.

Hannibal's whole body tensed up in surprise when he suddenly felt Newt's lips descend onto his. Newt kissed him hard, with hot, wet kisses, prying his mouth open and slipping his tongue inside, and it took everything Hannibal had not to bring his hands down and bury them in Newt's hair, hold his head in place, but he resisted.

The kisses were gone just as fast as they began, and Hannibal found himself gasping into cold, empty air. 

After another aching time of deprivation, Newt finally touched him again, this time just the barest touch of his fingers on Hannibal's nipples, which had been achingly hard and erect since they began. Newt teased him, stroking the nubs softly, playing with the little barbells through them until Hannibal's entire back was arched off the bed, trying to get more.

Hannibal felt his cock twitch and leak precome onto his stomach when Newt finally replaced his fingers with his mouth, teasing the piercings with his tongue. His cock felt like it was throbbing now, almost painful. He wanted to beg, but felt like it would be breaking the rules somehow, plus it would break the tension, the terrible, thrilling tension of silence.

Hannibal felt wetness gather in his eyes when Newt pulled away from his chest, leaving him untouched again, laid out like a banquet, waiting to be consumed. He wasn't used to waiting.

Newt's touch reappeared, of all places, at his toes, the tiniest brush of his fingers, little touches that got more substantial as they climbed up his feet, his legs, up above his knees, tracing the hollows of his hips and leaving his cock cruelly aside. By the time Newt reached Hannibal's ribs, he was touching firmly, stroking up his chest, up to the sensitive sides of his throat, and Hannibal was leaning his head back and opening his mouth, begging silently for another kiss.

Newt gave it to him, slipping his tongue mercifully into his mouth. He chuckled softly as he pulled away. "Sweet boy," he heard Newt whisper as he pulled back, and Hannibal felt his face flush with frustrated embarrassment even as his skin tingled and his cock hardened even further.

When Newt pulled away completely this time, he felt like he had to break the rules, like he _had_ to reach out and find Newt, to pull him close, or else just to touch himself, let his own hands give him some relief. His self-control was waning. His whole body was shivering now, and he told himself it was just from the cold. 

Hannibal waited, feeling like he was suspended on a wire, like he would crack any moment, and then he felt it, sweet relief, as Newt's hot, wet mouth slid down easily onto his cock, taking him in.

He moaned and bucked his hips shamelessly, forgetting to be careful, but Newt didn't choke, just moaned and sucked harder. Hannibal kept his arms and legs as Newt had placed them, pinned to the bed, moving nothing except for the little thrusts of his hips, and he had never known that getting head could make him feel so helpless, or that it could be so intense.

He came close to orgasm almost immediately, no self-control left after all of Newt's teasing, but just as he was about to tip over the edge, Newt pulled off.

"No, no, no, don't stop, fuck you, come back," Hannibal babbled, not even sure what he was saying, wriggling on the bed, gasping like a dying man, needing more, always more.

"Where _are_ you?" he groaned, one moment from ripping off the fucking blindfold, needing so much, and then he was shoved firmly down onto the bed by the sudden weight of Newt straddling him and _yes_ , oh, Newt was on top of him, grasping his cock and guiding him inside.

Newt's ass had always been perfect, warm and tight and sweet, but it had never felt so good as it did at that moment, never felt so welcome, and he lay back and let Newt have control, have all of it, as he rode Hannibal fast, as Hannibal stared into the darkness and felt his whole body burn with pleasure.

Newt gasped above him, then let out a moan so loud that it echoed through the room. Hannibal felt sudden wetness on his skin, wet slippery warmth covering his belly and chest, and he heard himself growl like an animal as he felt the evidence of Newt's climax coat his skin.

He felt Newt clench around him, squeezing him tight, and he came inside him, helpless, spilling into him again and again.

Newt collapsed onto him, post-orgasm docile and floppy like he always got, and Hannibal finally brought his arms down from the pillows to wrap Newt up in them and hold him close.

"I love you," Newt whispered in his ear, his voice gravelly and his chest still heaving, and Hannibal buried his face in Newt's neck and whispered the words back. It was easy to say them into the darkness.

After a few minutes of lying there together, Newt reached up and slipped the blindfold off. Hannibal blinked into the sudden brightness, a little stunned, still weak-kneed with pleasure, and Newt smiled up at him.

"Admit that letting me be in charge is awesome," Newt said, his tone a little too self-satisifed for Hannibal's taste. 

Hannibal reached down and popped him once firmly on the ass, knocking the smirk off his face. "It was pretty great. But you're paying for my suit if you threw it on the floor and let it get wrinkled."

Newt laughed shamelessly. "Deal. Totally worth it."


End file.
